


Chill

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [2]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Etre professeur à l'Académie n'est pas toujours de tout repos, mais Fenrir sait qu'un ami de longue date sera toujours là pour aller boire un coup avec lui.
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One Shot a été écrit pour le jour 3 du Shipember de la génialissime Edhelsen sur Twitter qui avait pour thème "Chill", enjoy !

— Par Ashaï, la fin de semaine est enfin là.

Fenrir s’étira de tout son long tout en marchant dans les rues de la capitale sous le regard amusé d’Ilyes.

— Eh bien alors monsieur le professeur, je pensais que c’était une vocation pour vous.  
— Je n’ai pas dit que je n’appréciais pas ce que je faisais, mais force est de constater que le métier est plus compliqué que ce qu’il laisse paraître au premier abord.  
— C’est parce que tu es plus impliqué que beaucoup d’autres avec tes élèves.  
— Il faut bien cela si je veux faire sortir le meilleur de ce qu’ils ont en eux. Surtout Rave, il a du retard mais un énorme potentiel, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas exploiter toutes ses capacités. Mais cessons de parler de tout ça. Ce soir, autant toi que moi, c’est repos !

Le nécromancien pressa le pas en direction la Taverne, ce soir il était de bonne humeur. Il avait passé les premières semaines de cours à préparer méticuleusement les sujets à travailler, empiétant sur ses jours de repos. C’était la première soirée qu’il passait hors de l’académie depuis un bon moment, et il comptait bien en profiter. Sa joie était contagieuse et il saluait gaiement tous les passants qu’il croisait. Ilyes était heureux de le voir s’amuser un peu, mais néanmoins pas moins heureux que lui de pouvoir quitter les couloirs de l’académie.   
Une fois les hauts quartiers quittés, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la petite enseigne. Le petit panneau de bois engravé du nom de la taverne se balançait d’avant en arrière au gré de la légère brise du soir. En entrant, le gérant les accueillit à bras ouverts.

— Ilyes, Monsieur Valence, quel plaisir de vous revoir, ça faisait un moment ! 

Le vieil homme s’inclina et Fenrir le pria de se redresser tandis qu’Ilyes le saluait d’un mouvement de tête.

— Je vous en prie Raymond, depuis le temps que je viens ici, appelez-moi Fenrir.

Il acquiesça et invita les deux hommes à s’installer où bon leur semblait. Ils prirent place près de la petite scène où un petit groupe performait de la musique aux airs d’Anukaï. De la musique chaleureuse et pleine de vie, c’était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Les habitués du bar vinrent les saluer sous les regards interloqués des nouveaux venus. L’évocation du nom de Valence jouait très certainement un rôle dans leur surprise. Ilyes sourit en les voyant faire.

— Si ta famille apprenait que tu venais aussi souvent ici certains feraient une syncope.  
— Je serais même surement radié d’Arcan. Mais au diable les Valence, s’ils souhaitent rester entre eux et garder leur soi-disant pureté, grand bien leur fasse. Je suis entré dans l’Ordre et suis devenu professeur pour voyager et me rapprocher des gens de tous les horizons, ce n’est pas mon nom qui m’empêchera de réaliser cet objectif.

Le gérant les interrompit pour prendre leur commande.

— Je vous prendrai un verre d’Hypocrass s’il vous plait.  
— Parfait, et vous Ilyes, comme d’habitude ?  
— Oh non, je ne voudrais pas …  
— Vous ne voudriez pas quoi ? Ça sera un spécial comme à chaque fois, et offert par la maison pour vous remercier de nous avoir aidé la dernière fois.

Et sur un clin d’œil il reparti derrière le bar. Cet endroit était connu pour être le plus vivant de la capitale. Les gens des bas et moyens quartiers s’y donnaient rendez-vous pour passer du temps entre amis, les plus ouverts des hauts quartiers venaient y faire un tour par moments et on comprenait facilement pourquoi. Les couleurs chaudes et les peaux recouvrant les sièges réchauffaient les voyageurs glacés tout comme les personnes en quête d’un peu de familiarité. Les artistes performants venaient des quatre coins du monde et étaient toujours exceptionnels quant au gérant de l’endroit, dire qu’il aimait son métier serait un euphémisme. Fenrir venait ici depuis qu’il avait l’âge de boire, quand il voulait fuir ses responsabilités et Ilyes était toujours dépêché pour aller le chercher mais finissait par rester boire un coup avec le garçon.  
Un des serveurs vint leur déposer leurs boissons et ils les dégustèrent en discutant de sujets plus ou moins sérieux entrecoupés de silences afin de profiter de la musique. Après quelques heures Fenrir croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit son visage rosit par l’alcool, Ilyes ne pu retenir un rire franc et sincère, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus vu son ami dans un état pareil. Le nécromancien tourna la tête vers lui, l’air boudeur.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
— Tu ne tiens toujours pas l’alcool n’est-ce pas ?   
— C’est pas vrai, c’est juste que je suis petit, du coup j’absorbe plus vite l’alcool.  
— C’est bien ce que je dis, tu ne tiens toujours pas l’alcool.

Fenrir ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l’alcool ayant déjà bien prit place dans son organisme, réfléchir lui déclenchait un mal de crâne et il se ravisa, enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Ilyes demanda l’addition au gérant qui insista pour leur offrir leurs consommations. Il se leva alors, prêt à ramener Fenrir sur son dos s’il le fallait quand ce dernier se releva soudainement.

— Je sais Ilyes ! Viens, on va aller chercher quelques morts et leur faire faire des tâches ridicules comme au bon vieux temps ! 

Certains clients s’offusquèrent de cette remarque mais la majorité ria aux éclats. Ilyes remercia une dernière fois certains habitué et le gérant avant d’habiller comme il pouvait Fenrir de son manteau et passer un de ses bras autours de ses épaules pour le porter à moitié hors de la taverne. Une fois à l’extérieur ils s’arrêtèrent quelques instants et l’air frais remis quelque peu les idées en place au jeune professeur. Il s’assit pour prendre de grandes inspirations et leva la tête vers le chef de garde.

— Merci pour cette soirée Ilyes, ça m’a vraiment fait du bien de revenir ici avec toi. Merci pour tout.  
— Il n’y a pas de quoi. La prochaine fois allons faire faire des choses ridicules aux épaves, ça nous rappellera d’autres souvenirs.

Fenrir eu un rictus amusé et pris la main que lui tendait Ilyes afin de l’aider à rentrer à l’Académie.

**Author's Note:**

> Et qu'Ashaï bénisse ces deux là, ils sont beaucoup trop adorables.


End file.
